


The Hunt for Agamemnon

by wabbitwoman



Series: Janus Cases [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Greece, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Mental Health Awareness, Mystery, Swearing, Theft, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitwoman/pseuds/wabbitwoman
Summary: Two friends reunite and have to find the stolen Mask of Agamemnon. why am i blanking on my own story rn... here's a fun part of it“I need to be able to rest while getting into the security cameras!”“Move it, you galah!”“How dare you!”“You don’t even know what that means!”“I know!”The clamoring continued even as both squeezed through the doorframe.“Why are we even doing this!?”“I don’t know!”“Why don’t we share!” Carter threw his hands up.“Fine!”There was a small moment of peace.“I call three forths of the bed!” He jumped onto the bed and sprawled out his limbs.“NO!” Winter grabbed his left leg and pulled him off.
Series: Janus Cases [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079225





	1. prologue

Autumn coughed as she removed a bedsheet from several cardboard boxes. She sighed and sat on the aging attic floor. She looked around. The trap door she came through was still open and flooding the room with a white-ish light. There were exactly four walls that created a rectangular shape. One of the smaller walls had an arm's length square window. Just under it was a piece of wall that jutted out a foot or two. She leaned her head back. The roof was a triangular prism with beams crossing where the roof and the walls met. The whole room was created with some type of wood. Autumn guessed it was either oak or cedar. Either way, the walls created a smell that Autumn found irresistible. She heaved another sigh and opened the boxes. 

Her mother’s ADHD gave Autumn her natural curiosity and her father’s photographic memory gave her space in her mind to help remember all the things she discovered. Autumn’s mother was basically the embodiment of STEM. If STEM could hate itself at least. Her mom would always complain about math and science even though she was well versed in both fields. Her father, on the other hand, craved the arts. He grew up in a family that was famous in the art society. His father was a businessman but his mother was an opera singer and had a greater influence on Autumn’s father. Her parents were opposites but Autumn was the color that they created when they mixed. Like red and blue making purple.

Autumn spotted a leather book and a 5-subject spiral notebook. She noticed that the leather book was labeled with the name CARTER. The spiral notebook was labeled WINTER and covered in different pictures of places around the world.

“Autumn!? We’re gonna start watching without you!” a male voice seemed to drown the house as if it were a flood of words.

She looked up from the books and out the trap door. 

“Coming, Dad!” she replied.

Autumn climbed down the ladder that led up to the attic and ran downstairs, stopping in her room to drop off the books.

“5…” this time it was her mom.

She tapped the spiral notebook and took off.

“4…”

Autumn slid down the stair railing.

“3…”

She took a detour through the kitchen and grabbed her mug with hot chocolate.

“2…”

She entered the living room where her parents were on the couch leaning on each other.

“1!” Autumn cried victoriously.

Her parents chuckled.

Her mother turned to her father, “Sometimes, I feel like you just cloned yourself and changed the gender.”

“Oh no! Autumn! Mom’s found you out! Run!” Her dad gave her a toothy grin as he started the movie.

Autumn smiled as she sat on the couch thinking about her parents' diaries.


	2. Journal Entry #1

#  May 24, 2019

HA. SCHOOL’S OUT.

SENIOR YEAR, HERE I COME, YOU FUCKER,

_ Winter R. _


	3. Journal Entry #2

#  25 May 2019

6:59 pm

Huh. It’s been a while since I’ve written. It has been a while since I got out of rehab anyway. Since, y’ know, writing in a journal was supposed to be a therapy thing or something… I have nothing to talk about. Ain’t that a surprise? Well, yesterday was the last day of school soooo… that’s nice, I guess. Oh! I’m back in real school! I’ve been back for a while, actually. I haven’t seen Winter yet. You would think she’s easy to spot cuz of her, y’ know, fluffy, white hair that refuses to be tamed but whatever, I guess. UGHHHH… I’ve got nothing to talk about, man. I’m so boredddd. Oh, well, I noticed my accent’s gotten thinner… That’s kinda really sad. I like sounding like Chris Hemsworth. That man knows how to grow a beard, like DAMN. It’s beautiful. Love it. 

Hmm… let’s talk Janus. Has Winter done any Janus jobs while I was gone? No fucking clue. She probably hasn’t due to the fact I haven’t seen anything about Janus in the news. Besides those little conspiracy theories that pop up here and there. Did you know some people think Janus works with the Anonymous group? I think I’ll let the whole world think that. THAT’S RIGHT PEOPLE! JANUS IS WORKING WITH ANONYMOUS! Get your Janus x Anonymous merch here! Breaking news, Janus and Anonymous release a new collab in China, or something. Oh geez, do you think there’s any Janus fan fictions out there? Like, they make some ocs, plug them into Janus, give them a couple thousand problems, and then give them a relationship? Sounds like fun. I should do that. Carry some suspicion off me. Not that I have any, of course. Right? Hopefully, my therie didn’t give me any meds that made me confess my deepest, darkest secrets. Gotta love doctor-patient confid, am I right? Ask them anything without a warrant and you get nothing. I coulda told my therie about… I dunno… ANYTHING and no one would be any wiser. Until someone brings out a warrant… 

Warrants are really powerful. Like geez, bro. Calm the fuck down, man. Wanna tear apart someone’s home? Warrant. Wanna do something that’s pretty much illegal? Warrant. Well, that’s probably an exaggeration. You get the idea though, right? Warrants can… warrant anything. HA! Winter would be proud.

Do you think my therie knows that I’m Janus? They really know how to get inside your head and mess with it. In a good way, obviously. I hope…

I wanna dog. A big ol’ fluffy one. Ma has an Aussie shepherd. I kinda want one now. 

I’ve really got nothing to talk about.

OH NEVERMIND THAT. PAUL RUDD. UGH HE’S SO AMAZING. And Ryan Reynolds? Just as amazing. Fucking hilarious. Damn, they’re amazing. I love their voices. Like, DAMN. I could fall asleep to them talking about killing stuff or something. Beautiful. Two diamonds in the rough. A shiny piece of coal. Tryin’ to reach my goal. My power of speech is unimpeachable. Only 22 but my mind is oldah. Blah blah blah. More singing. 

So, uh, I’m staying on campus this summer, so… yeah, I guess…

Going BACK to Janus. Do you think we’ll have a job this summer? People are out and about so at sometime, someone’s gonna steal something of value, right? People. Gotta love ‘em.

It’s around 7:30 now, so I guess I’ll go to the gym… I dunno. Maybe I’ll go to bed.

- **_C.C._ **

————————————————————————

“Did you?” Winter asked Carter.

“Did I what?”

“Go to the gym?”

“Does walking to the nearest Wal-mart count as exercise?”

Autumn looked at her mom.

“It would be nice if it was. I would be hella buff.”

They looked at each other in silence before bursting into laughter.


	4. Journal Entries #3

#  May 26, 2019

Yo.

It’s not even close to Thanksgiving but I’m so gosh dang thankful to have a console. Well, I mean, I don’t know anything about good or bad or just plain ‘ol shitty consoles, but I got a Xbox 1. I like it. I don’t use it as much as I wish I could, but what can you do?

Oh! I called Lizzy today. She’s heading over to San Fran to stay with the fam. Her sis is planning on going to Marky’s and Brutie’s school. She’s gonna have a blast if the twins decide not to be little bitches. She is their friend so they probably won’t be. Unless they’re scared of her… I wouldn’t be surprised if they were. I think I might call them… I dunno… ughhhhhh… 

You would think that after school ended life would be super interesting or something, but nope. Just a gremlin doing gremlin things in a gremlin hole. Ah, yes. The gremlin life for me. I wonder if we’ll have any new kids next school year. What do you think?

Hey! Remember when I had to do Kumon? Oh my god. I hated that era of my life. I mean, the stuff was interesting, kinda, but, like… bleh. Ew. Do people still do Kumon? I’ve got a friend over in the  _ ROCKET CITY _ who’s currently doing Kumon. Spookster doesn’t like it either. GASP. HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY NEW GREMLIN BUDDY?!

Okay, so, basically Spooks name is Ghost and has undiagnosed ADHD. How great is that?! Coming from someone with ze ad-e-ah-ch-dee, I’m super sure she’s got it. Anyways… uhhh… she’s cool. We met over Discord and she’s still in high school. Every school morning, I message her and tell her good luck. High school, man. That shit chewed on me like bubble gum. I hated- well… no. I didn’t hate it because I got to hang out with my good buds Iliad and SUV. Best bois.

Ooooo… I’m text ‘em in ze HOLY TRINITY *sparkles heart smiley face* group chat. Because that sounds like fun. Be back realllllll quick. I might get a snack while I’m at it too… 

  
  
  


i am back

I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and gave myself an impromptu haircut. Did I mention I’ve been gone for like five hours? Yeah. There’s a lot I did within those hours. We, the three musketeers, decided to have a video call. Liz looks so pretty now… ARGHHH. I wanna be pwetty… Carter was taking a nap when we called. His face was hilarious when he picked up. His hair was sticking up in every which way, too. I think his exact words were:

“Mph… why? Actually. No. It’s nice to see your ugly, little faces.”

Of course, his voice was all gravely and dead and muffled so yeah. I had a hard time getting what he was saying. Man, it was good to talk to ‘em. Carter with his super awesome accent and Lizzy with her pretty and smart aesthetic look. I think it’s light academia? Maybe cottegecore… I dunno but I do know she’s going to medical school. She hasn’t got her acceptance letter yet or anything but, trust me, I’m a prophet, she’s gonna get in. No doubt about it. I’ve seen it through my glasses. Oh. I should mention. I have glasses now? Well, reading glasses.

They’re pretty, though. Hold up. Lemme look up what they’re called.

Eh… couldn’t find it. They’re the round ones. But, uh, yeah. They’re reading glasses. I don’t wear them when I read, though, because I keep forgetting they exist. Oh, well. Not like they correct my vision or anything… right?

Do you think we could hang out this summer? Like, Liz, Cart, and me? That would be fun. Where would we go though??? Maybe… well… how ‘bout D.C? That would be fun. We could go to the Smithsonian museums. OH WE COULD GO TO THE AMERICAN HISTORY ONE AND SEE THE BATMOBILE!!! YESSSSSSSSSS! OH THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT FUCKING IDEA! We should totally do that. Vroom vroom, bitch.

Ba-man. As I used to say. Ba-man ba-man ba-man.

Did you know Netflix only has 12 seasons of Criminal Minds even though there’s 15? I’m gonna fucking kill myself.

Hm… I kinda feel like buying pillows. No. I mustn’t. But. I want to. Okay. How ‘bout stuffed animals? Eh? We can compromise. How’s that? But what to get? An octopus. Yes. One with long arms to give amazing hugs. I’ll name it… Tic-tac. ? maybe… H2O? Mayybeeee… H2O2? MaYyYbBeEeEeE?????? Imma ask Carter for something… no wait. Italian. I’ll ask him for a back up name. Because my Italian skills are below what I wish they were, I’m going to look up Italian nicknames. Please excuse me while I log onto Tophat yet again.

I’ve found it.

The perfect name. Polpetto. It means meatball. Carter recommended I call it Drongo. I doubt it’s anything good so I’ll just make that it’s middle name. Ah, yes. Polpetto Drongo Rossi. Mmm. Love that.

Oh, also, my period is halfway done, but it’s still being super fucking annoying.

I’m off to buy Polpetto Drongo Rossi off the market, 

_ Winter R. _

————————————————————————

#  26 May 2019

8:34 pm

Guess what I did today!? Absolutely nothing! That’s right! Nothing! Besides talk with the gals a bit. The  _ gorls _ . Heh… Well. I did watch some Netflix. I forgot that they were piggybacking on my account. It gets weird sometimes. Like, in the shows I’m watching section, How to Get Away With Murder might pop up next to The Great British Baking Show which is next to A Silent Voice or whatever movie I’m watching. The genres really clash. Murder, baking, and… uh… sad anime movie that makes me cry.

Which reminds me! Have you ever heard of Violet Evergarden? That shit made me cry while watching every episode. My lord. By episode 10 or 9, I was basically a water fountain. There’s supposed to be a movie and a second season for V.E. I can’t wait to cry even more.

Oh yeah. Remember how I wrote that I talked with Liz and Minty today? More like we video called. It was at… 12, I think. I just remember I was taking a nap until I was woken up by the ringtone Mint put on my phone. Basically, whenever they call, it’s Christine from Phantom of the Opera singing that super high note of her’s. My god. I think my ears are still ringing. I regret introducing those two to the musical theatre. Those little fuckers really know how to use their knowledge to their advantage. Damn it.

Ah, well. It was nice seeing their faces again. Minty gained a little weight so now her face looks so squishable! It’s adorable. Liz looks great too. The three bears are back at it. I feel relieved to know Winnie is eating again. Illi really gave us a scare. As you can see of what became of me, you can tell it was pretty scary. BUT NOW SHE’S AT FUCKING HARVEY! and she looks great heheh… but I prefer Winnie, heehee… 

Ya think I’ll ever be able to ask her out? I mean, in a way, we’ve been on a couple “dates”… All thanks to Liz, of course. Heh… I remember this one time we were all going to watch a movie but Li said “she had soccer”. The moment she sent the message, I knew I was being set up. She managed soccer. She didn’t play soccer. Now that I’m looking back at it, I think Minty had something to do with it. She kept checking her phone… huh… what aren’t you telling me, Minty? And, I’m pretty fucking sure Minty knew she didn’t play soccer. 

Oh my god. 

Was Liz trying to hint to Minty that I liked her? Holy shit… See?! THIS IS WHY SHE GOT INTO HARVEY. Out of us, Minty and I are the village idiots. Well, with exceptions, of course. I know my way around money. But Liz. Jesus. She’s super fucking smart… 

Oh, look. Minty just texted me. See ya!

  
- **_C.C._ **


	5. Journal Entry #4

#  Entry 198: May 28, 2019

Ah, man. I’m so close to 200. I’m sure Winter and Carter have written many more entries than I have, heh. They started before me, so that gives them a head start. Ah, well… Um… School’s out? Woooo??? Well, anyway, I got to talk to Winter and Carter again, so that was nice. Carter was taking a nap when we called. Winter sent the gc a message saying that we should have a group video chat. Obviously, me missing their dumbassery, I agreed. Carter didn’t say anything, but we went ahead and called. His face when he answered was priceless. I’m so glad I was able to take a picture of it. Perhaps, I should make it my insta pfp? That sounds like fun. Do you think he’s going to notice? In all honesty, I don’t think he will. As long as I keep posting my doodles, they’ll draw him away from my new profile pic. Hopefully. 

I know Winter will notice. She notices every small difference. Well, when I pointed that out to her, she said she would just get a feeling that something was different. And when Winter points out something’s different, Carter uses his awesome memory skills to see what changed. Once, when Winter used her extra time on a test, I took that time to ask Carter how exactly his memory works. The question totally caught him off guard. He said I was one of the few people who actually asked him that! Yayyyyy, I’m special… *trumpet noises*!! 

Anyway, he said that he can “cut” a past “image” of something from the past and “paste” it next to or on the thing that’s being compared or something. From what I’ve seen him do, it really works. 

In the sophomore year of high school, we were all in the library talking about a field trip and how we needed our parents’ signatures. Carter didn’t say a word, proceeded to slam his permission slip on the table, and told us to check it out. We had just gotten the slips the period before but it was already signed. Winter fell out of her chair, hah! I asked how he did it, and lo and behold, he used his memory. Carter took out his phone to show us an original signature. The forgery was an exact copy. With some variation. After all, a person’s signature is usually never the same. Winter started egging him with compliments and other ego boosters to get him to sign her slip. Carter pretended to not be affected by them, but in the end, Winter’s words won him over completely. 

Are they together yet? They better be or else all my work would have been for nothing. Carter isn’t one to show his true feelings to someone he really likes. In his case, Winter. But the thing that he doesn’t know is that she likes him too. Says that he fills up all the spaces of the things she’s missing. Like, being athletic and social. Carter, on the other hand, likes the way she acts and thinks. And, honestly? They’ll be super cute together. Awwwww… he better fucking tell me when they start dating. A third of their alone time together is mostly either of them asking for me to help set them up. I always agreed to do so, adding some criticism while I was at it too. Sometimes, I would tell them individually to suck it up and just confess.

Know what? Before everything went bad, Carter told me he was going to confess. Then, well, things went bad and it hit them both really hard. So, the confession didn’t happen. But now, I’m all better and they’re both back on their A-game. That overdue confession is going to join the play soon enough. I can feel it.

Ah, also. I finally came out of the broom closet to the dynamic duo. They were much more accepting than I expected. Then again, I probably knew they were going to. That’s why I love ‘em. They’re always so open and caring! I can’t wait to see them in person again. We could walk around and then crash at someone’s place and watch a movie on Carter’s Netflix account and snuggle on the couch with big, fluffy blankets and pillows! It’ll be like high school all over again! With all the bad parts kicked out. Yayyyy! The big three are back!

Oh, going back to coming out of the broom closet. Winter was the most impressed, I think. I really wouldn’t be surprised if she decides to add little things of the craft into her daily life. Haha! She’s going to have so much fun! It’s finally nice to get keeping it a secret off my back. Now, Winter and Carter get to share my burden, mwahahaha… I got some new crystals the other day! I got some alexandrite, peridot, and amethyst for all of us. I wanna try to use some to make some small jewelry or something and mail it to the amigos. Of course, I’ll have to find a way to keep the peridot and amethyst from being exposed to too much sunlight. Argh… what to do??? Maybe I’ll just give them little spell jars. Aww… that’s a great idea. 

AH! I MISS THEM SO MUCHHH!!! *sigh* I hope we get to hang out soon.

Oh, also, I’m back in San Francisco! Maybe we could hang out here…? I don’t know. I just want to be able to talk to them in person again. 

Well, it’s nice to know that Carter is feeling better. Those were some dark times. And Winter. Oh goodness, seeing her eat again makes me very happy. At this because of me, too… They told me not to worry too much about it but I can’t help it! I feel very responsible for the things they go through. I’ve taken the role of the friend mom and no one can stop me. If something happens to my children, you can’t stop me from taking responsibility. I WILL ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN! They are my babies. My non-biological babies. If anyone takes them, I will hunt down the kidnappers even if it means I need to go around the world. I did help with the creation of Janus after all. I wonder how many cases they’ve taken… Probably a lot actually. Do you think they’ve ever gone to France? I hope they tell me if they get a case in France. I’ve been polishing my French and I’ve just always wanted to go. I heard the people there are just as attractive as their food. HAH! Though, all that attracts me now is their food… and scenery.

That’s right! I have a crush on someone. Ahahaha… cue the awkward laugh… Um… so yeah… they’re majoring in law right now so… that’s nice. Um… ugh, my face burns… WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE I’LL PROBABLY FEEL BETTER AFTER WRITING DOWN MY DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS INTO THE ABYSS. Anyway. Their name is Ryan. And they’re super fucking nice. Good-humored too. Really, really, really sweet. And pretty! Ryan also taught me a bunch of stuff concerning the LGBTQ+ community. Have you ever heard of a thing called Gay panic defense? Apparently, it’s one of the reasons Ryan decided to major in law. Aren’t they the best?!

Did you know only 11 states have banned the gay panic defense? Basically the gpd is a “legal strategy” where the defendant claims they only attacked the other person because they were making same-sex advances on them. This is an actual legal strategy that allows people to get away with any attack on an LGBTQ+ person. The defendant could literally say that they killed the victim because the victim was making same-sex advances on them. I- ugh. I hope it doesn’t happen to Carter.

Moving on from all that terrible shit. Ryan invited me to lunch tomorrow! I can’t wait… heehee. Ah, I’m rambling. Oh, man. Ryan not knowing that I’m part of Janus could be troubling… what am I supposed to say to them when I leave for long periods of time? Ah, geez. This is going to be a thoughy…

Hopefully, this doesn’t end up like my last relationship. I’m lucky to have Winter and Carter as my friends. Well, that’s it for today. Hopefully, I will hit 200 entries soon!

Ilizabeth


	6. Journal Entry #5

#  May 30, 2019

I’m… 

bored.

That’s it. That’s all I have to say. I’m at a restaurant right now. So, don’t be surprised if you see food stains here and there. You’re probably wondering what food I’m eating. Actually, you probably aren’t, but too bad, so sad. It’s Chinese! Remember that person I told you about? Ghost? Yeah, the mad lad’s parents are from China so the laddie knows some pretty good food. I took a photo of the menu and sent it to Boo. Spookster recommended pork buns, egg tarts, and something called sticky rice. There was a lot more that Boo recommended but how can you expect me to remember it all? I’ve ordered the buns, tarts, and sticky rice every time I’ve come here, so they’re seared into my brain.

The sticky rice is like some packed rice with little, good, tasty stuff in it wrapped in a lotus leaf. Boo says it’s pronounced something like lo me gee. It took some time but I eventually found it. Lo mai gai. J-just trust me. It’s hella good. I wonder if Carter and Ilizabeth have tried it… 

Oh, I think Carter is staying over campus as well… I’m gonna force him out of his room so he can eat this food from the heavens. 

I wanna meet Ghost in person. Hopefully, someone steals something over in the  _ ROCKET CITY _ so I have an excuse to go. Have you ever been to the space camps there? They’re only a week long but it's enough for me to understand what happiness feels like, haha. I liked the robotics camp. The space and aviation camp was fun too. Well, I wasn’t good at aviation… loved it though… Carter, being Carter, loved the aviation camp. Iliad liked the regular space camp the most. I love having a rich bestest of best friend. Mwah, love ya, SUV.

I just realized Carter is the kind of person who would wish for a plane crash just to test out his survival skills. That’s not healthy, my buddio.

Oooooo… porridge is a comin’! Yummy. I love the stuff they put in it. I always eat the bits of duck egg with a spoonful of porridge because it tastes better like that. Oh… the fried sticks… mwah. Beautiful. Here it comes!!!

Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Now I want grilled cheese. Damn. Okay, fineeeee. Well, I will write more when I get home. See ya. 

Oh. 

Boba.

Hasta luego,

_ Winter R. _


	7. Journal Entry #6

#  May 30, 2019

I’m backkkkkkk. And in bed. Well, sitting. 

On my bed.

… 

Well, uh… I got some boba. I also got one for Carter. I went over to his room to give it to him but he wasn’t there. What a shame. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him in person for quite some time. It’s like he’s building up to some super epic entrance or something. Like, in those shows, some guy has been missing for a long time but then, out of nowhere, THEY’RE THERE. And everyone’s freaking out or some shit. They’re just like:

“OHMAGAWD! GUESS WHO I JUST SAW!?!? [insert name]!”

“HOLY SHIT REALLY?!”

“YEAH!”

“HOLY FUCK WHERE?!”

“I DON’T REMEMBER BUT THEY’RE SOOO ANNOYING BUT SECRETLY, DEEP DEEP DOWN, I LOVE ‘EM!”

“ARE THEY DOING BETTER?”

“NO CLUE. I HOPE THEY’RE DOING BETTER THOUGH!” 

Ya know. The usual. Oh, which reminds me. I got my first white hair hacker job! Isn’t that fun? Well, to be honest, it’s Carter’s dad who hired me. I think he just felt some pity. Nice, rich people, amiright? From what I’ve seen, everything looks good. I’m not gonna tell you the details because what if I lose this and the person who finds it knows coding shit? Carter’s pop might sue me and then I’ll lose money and that’s the last thing I want. The thief would know how to hack the website. That’s a big no-no. I was paid to make sure that doesn’t happen! I love being a good guy. Gal? Pers- nah.

Ha, well, uh… I’ve been questioning my gender as of late… ain’t that fun? I feel like a girl, but I kinda do? Like half-half… I looked it up. Uh… it’s called demi-girl… heh… I don’t know though. I might just be in the mood for questioning myself. Aren’t I special? Fucking white hair. It’s cool though, I guess.

I really gotta pee. Holy crap, okay. Geez, calm it, Bladder.

I’M BAAAAK. You miss me? Cuz I sure did.

Speaking of Carter’s dad, I’ve never met the opera singing mum yet. I wonder if we’ll ever meet… Do you think Janus will get a job this summer? Carter was gone last summer but he’s back now, so… Maybe Janus will rise from the ashes yet again?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z.

I haven’t watched that anime before. Should I watch it? I hear their fighting scenes can take a very long time though. And that they yell a lot.

What do you think the brain twins are up to? How come all of the family intelligence just decided to skip me and find their way in their fat skulls? That sounds like something I could write a report on or something. Maybe I can get Markus to write it for me. Wait. No. Brian. He likes writing reports. Have you seen his lab reports? Every time he was assigned one, he would always be all happy like at home. The first time he had a lab report, everyone thought he finally got a girlfriend or something. Nope. Turned out his biology teacher gave her class a lab report on m&ms™. Was that the right place to put the ™ mark? 

Have you ever felt like there were mini voices in your head that all belong to you but they’re saying different things? Or maybe it’s like one big kindergarten class at a big zoo and the kiddos keep wandering off? Yeah, that’s the one. My life compressed into one sentence. Lovely. 

… I’m so bored. Maybe I’ll watch a show instead of getting my life together. Yeah… that sounds like fun… OH! BUT THE FOOD I GOT EARLIER. Amazing. Absolutely wonderful. Mwah. Love it. I’m gonna check on Toppie real quick.

  
  


I’m backkk… after 3 hoursss… hahaha… helppppppppp

Oh, I got to delete, like, half the tabs I had open which was very nice to do. It was at the point where only the icons popped up. But now, the x is there too. Ain’t that awesome?

Ugh. There’s a fly close to me and it’s so fucking annoying. I gotta arm myself with the lighter now.

Peace,

_ Winter R. _


	8. Journal Entries #7

#  June 3, 2019

Ahaha, guess who’s staying on campus over the summer, ahaha. Freakin’ plane tickets. SOMEONE HIRE ME!

Well, unless I hire myself first. How am I to go about doing that? Glad ya asked, buddy. I have this idea to create the BESTEST, most PUNIEST carpet store IN THE WORLD. What’s it gonna be called? Thanks to my impeccable thinking skills, I have decided to call it… drum roll pleeeeasseeeeeee… D-RUG STORE! Genius, yes? Get it?! ‘Cuz, like D as in ‘the’ and then RUG as in, well, rug! Put it together and you get D-RUG STORE! I can’t wait to tell Carter. If I don’t forget, obviously

Oh yeah, guess who I saw again! CARTER. I wonder why he’s here? I missed him a lot, I really do. But seriously, why is he here? He annoys me sooo much! Oooo, how he gets on my nerves! Well, annoying in a sibling way. He is literally Markus and Brian. Wait, no. He’s my sibling away from home. Oh gosh. I hope he’s doing okay. After that addiction of his. I’m glad he’s back, I just hope he doesn’t relapse or something. That would really suck.

Know what? I’ll just start telling you about my day. So basically what happened, I thought that today was gonna be like a normal day. Well… it WAS. Until I was going to the gym. To work on my abs, heheh. *Proceeds to slap my flab in all its glory* There was a fight in the West hall. And guess who was involved! Yeah, Carter. So basically, I’m on my way to the gym, ya know, minding my own business, as every other person should do, and all of a sudden I hear some dude yell.

“C’ mon, Carter! We all know you like that silver-haired freak!” Some dude said.

The person said some more stuff but I blocked him with my own thoughts.  _ Silver-haired freak, huh? That’s new. _ I thought. Looking back at that, my hair is more white than it is silver… color-blind freak. Geez, bro. Get it right… 

Then, my mind was like, “Hey wait! I know a person named Carter!” And I saw him. His hair was cut like a fluffy low mohawk. Or as I like to call it, a Shawn Mendes cut. He had the same dog tag I made him. He had a latte tan and shiny teeth. After all that time away, you would expect him to have either darker or lighter skin. But NOPE, he’s still the same as he was the first day he left. He also had on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Yeah, that’s right, the same things he ALWAYS wore. How many pairs of that stuff does he have? I’m afraid to ask. But, I digress. So after examining the strange person also named Carter, who was most likely Carter, I shook my head and realized that the love of my life was right in front of me. 

His black combat boots. I’ve been meaning to  steal take them for sooooooo longggg!

Gosh, I sound like such a teenage girl right now. Especially those people in fan-fictions or whatever. Tch, I don’t wanna be like themmmmmmmmmm… Grow up, Winter. You’re like 22 or something. Ugh, who’s counting! Not me! That’s for sure.

Anyways, Carter grumbled something and moved his amber eyes (That’s right, my friends! My other friend has a rare phenotype thingy like me!) through the crowd. Oh my god, his eyes. They were still bright and amber. And even though his face didn’t show any feelings, his eyes… they always showed some type of emotion.

Sorry! My ADHD is very bad. Well, I dunno. It- well… yeah… I have no clue. Mom says that writing in a diary (“diary” bleh) can help me NOT run through the house. How would she know that?! I live on the other side of the country! Besides, I live in an apartment as of now, and not in a house. I wonder what kind of building I’ll live in, in the future. Maybe one with Carrrterrrrrrr????? So going back to the fight. Heads-up, I’m bad at describing stuff I don’t feel like describing.

Anyways, I think they were fighting over ME?! I mean, I knew he liked me but I never really thought he would fight for me? They usually say that if a dude makes fun of a girl, usually it’s because they like her. I think that’s stupid. I guess it makes a little sense? Eh, I think at least. I should really learn to take a hint or a couple... Well, anyways. Ugh, I’ve gotta stop saying anyways. So yeah.

Okay. 

His eyes. Looking through the crowd. ALRIGHT. See what I did there? I didn’t say anyways. Oh. DAMN IT TO HELL.

Sigh, anyways (DAMN IT), he saw me and ran. Towards me. Yeah, that’s right. Towards me. As in, Carter moved his body horizontally across the floor, using the two bottom extremities known to be called legs, in a way that, eventually, he would cross the point at which I was standing. I would’ve done something but I was too shocked to do anything. I’ve been trying very hard lately to stop freezing and start flighting. You can see how that turned out for me. Anyways (I SWEAR TO BUGGY), he caught up to me and dragged me into a room that I had never been in before. This is surprising because I thought I had already explored every corner on campus. The window was open and he jumped out. Yeah, you fucking read that right, he jumped out of a fucking window. My fucking goodness, why the Hell am I swearing so much all of a sudden? So, when Carter landed on the ground, he looked up and yelled:

“Winter?! You coming?”

I swore under my breath (hahahahahaha I’m a rebel) and looked out. It was a two-story jump. Easier than what I’ve done before. But on our team, I was the one who still used string. Carter was the flexible one who loved jumping from high places (it’s a bird, it’s a plane, it-it HOLY CRAP IS THAT A PERSON?!?!? (in a loving way, fuck you, Carter)).

“WINTER. GET DOWN HERE.”

I lifted my right foot and removed the rubber sole. Hidden in it was a long, solid strand of silk. I leaned out the window and wrapped the tip around the handle of the window. It wasn’t strong but it gave me 30 seconds to get out. I took the other end and looped it around my arm. I climbed out and scaled the building. When my feet felt the ground again, I let go of the silk and pulled. It fell from the handle and went limp in my hand. Carter smiled with amusement (again, in a loving way, fuck you, Carter).

“Someone hasn’t been practicing,” he taunted.

“Shut up,” I said because honestly, I just kinda felt like it. And because he’s a big dummy.

Then, he did something that he hasn’t done in a LONG time. HE  _ HUGGED _ ME.

“Ah, man. I missed you,” he said with his head in the crook of my neck.

“Carter,” I poked him away, “You do know jumping was dangerous, right?”

“Oh, come on! I know how to safely land.”

“No! Not that! If someone saw you, our cover would be blown.”

“Relax, mate! We “retired” like a year ago! If anything we could make a YouTube channel about parkour!” He retaliated, adding the air quotes exactly where I wrote them.

I gave a defeated sigh. He grinned. 

I really hope my mom doesn’t read this. I can already see it.

“Winter Sam Rossi! Why didn’t you tell me that you were Janus?!” She’ll say.

“But, moooom-“

“No buts, young lady! You better share the million dollars that you have!”

At least that’s what I think will happen. I don’t know. Heehee, speak of the devil! My mom is calling me for dinner. Like, literally calling over the phone. BYEEEE! Time for me to hide you! No one shall ever know I have this.

I hope I have something other than ramen in the refrigerator tonight,

_ Winter R. _

  
  


————————————————————————

#  3 June 2019

  
  


8:00 am

For some reason my parents want me to stay all summer on campus? If I didn’t move school then I wouldn’t be happy BUT this is Winter’s school! My favorite virgin! Besides me, of course. Haha, my humor never fails to crack me up!

  
  


8:05 am

I just went to my first optional summer class and I hate the teacher already. I’m sitting in the back because I don’t want my eyes to freak out Ms. Biney. Oh! Turns out Winter’s in the same class! I can see her pwetty (uwu Deary me. I scare myself a lot sometimes) printer paper white hair. Aye, she is amazing. She smells better than steak in the middle of summer. That’s because she smells like strawberries and not smoke. Nice to know she doesn’t smoke. Personally, I’m not a big fan of black lungs. Something about them reminds me of burnt popcorn. Bleh.

11:45 am

Buenos Dias! Yeah. I learned something in Spanish. I also went to ASL because sometimes I don’t feel like talking and besides, I get to talk to Winter without actually talking! How amazing is that? I also got in a fight! Everyone here is weak. Blah blah blah, back to the fight. So, I’m walking down the West hall and I hear some dude say, “Ugh, I can’t believe I have a class with that silver-haired freak.”

Winter is a great person who doesn’t deserve to be called that. So, I punched them •u•

Wow, don’t I sound obsessive?

12:00 pm

I’m halfway through the day… yay… Oh yeah! I jumped out a window with Winter. I totally forgot to mention it but omg, she still has those silk strings I gave her to help jump out windows. I, bloody, love her. Winter is amazing.

12:00 am

It really sucks that Winter doesn’t think of me the way I think of her. Well, maybe she does, ya know? Though I don’t blame her… she deserves someone better. I’m just some dude that happened to cross paths with her. Sigh, maybe if we just went on a single date… oh also. I would write everything that happens later but I've got a good memory that does that job so I write everything as soon as it happens because it makes it feel more… interactive? Like, trigger memory??? Whatever. I think I’m gonna stay up tonight.

- **_C.C._ **

————————————————————————

“Carter Alex Churchill! You do know I love you right?”

“Yeah, I do,” he hugged her, “That was just some teenage angst.”

She kissed him on the lips, “I had some feelings for back then, too.”

“Uh, yeah. For my boots.”

She gave him a big, toothy smile. He smiled back with a sense of recognition.

Autumn stuck her tongue out and her parents chuckled.


	9. Journal Entries #8

#  June 10, 2019

Guess who’s gonna get 500000 dineros! ME! How? Well, people can’t stop stealing stuff. Apparently, a person was bold enough to steal the Mask of Agamemnon. The museum director is paying for the trip AND stay! I don’t know what he would say if he found out that Janus was two teenagers...we really gotta change the backstory too… I’m thinking like, the “the bad boy turned  _ kinda _ good” or something. Idk. I bet Carter will have some better ideas. I’m gonna text him now actually…

I’m so ready to get rich,

_ Winter R. _

————————————————————————

#  10 June 2019

9:00 pm

Guess who I was just texting!! That’s right! Literally the only person I ever talk about! Winter! Here’s what we’re saying.

Winter- Yo

Me- Oui?

Winter- It’s been some time eh?

Me- Yeah… yeah, it has.

Me- How you been?!

Winter- I’m doing quite well, thank you very much

Me- Ah, how nice. I, as well, am doing good.

Winter- Perhaps I shall invite you over to eat some biscuits and drink some tea?

Me- That sounds very nice indeedy. Though, I prefer hot chocolate.

Winter- same

Winter- OH! WHAT IF THEY WERE BISCOFF COOKIES

Me- HELL YEAH

Winter- We should really create a better backstory for Janus...

Me- Oooo good idea :D

Winter- Sooo… any ideas?

Me- How bout like a cliche “ohh my life sucks because some dude killed my dad and I was really close to him and my mom remarried to some son of a bitch”

Winter- Ahh that’s good

Me- Heheh I pride myself with descriptions ^-^

Winter- We got a new mission btw

Me- Not interested

Winter- He’s paying for everything AND giving us $500k

Me- Holy fuck. We’re gonna have to talk tomorrow then. I’ve got some stuff to research.

Winter- In case you needa know. Someone took the Mask of Agamemnon.

Me- Nice talk. Sleep tight, darling!

Winter- Nighty night

- **_C.C._ **

————————————————————————

“Did you really write the whole conversation?”

“Yes. Yes, I did,” he put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

“I can’t believe you,” she facepalmed.

Autumn smiled as she realized how much she was like her parents.


	10. Journal Entry #9

#  10 June 2019

11:44 pm

Bruh. I just took 2 hours of my life researching Greece, the MoA, and it’s so bloody fascinating! Alright so, Greece is considered to be the first democracy in the WHOLE world! It also gets at least 250 days of sunlight a whole crikey year. Not only that but apparently, in summer, there are MORE tourists than there are Greeks. They even have the oldest written language that’s still in use. ALSO. Greece isn’t even its actual name. It’s actually called the Hellenic Republic. Honestly, it’s kind of disappointing because ya can’t make a pun out of it, which is like Winter’s favorite thing to do, but otherwise, it reminds me of ‘Stralia where everyone abbreviates everything. There are over 4000 traditional Greek dances, as well. And going back to the “more tourist than Greeks” thing, I think it’s better if you could actually visualize how many people there would be in the summer. Greece houses over 11,142, 911 people. HOW CRAZY IS THAT?! Now to learn more about the MoA.

12:01 am

Even though the MoA is called, well, the Mask of Agamemnon, the mask itself dates back before Agamemnon. And thank fucking god that that director is paying us $500 K because that damn mask is made of gold. Solid. Fucking. Gold. Any less and Winter would be on her own! Not really but you get the idea. It wouldn’t be worth it. Anyways, Agamemnon was this ancient prince who led the Greeks in the Battle of Troy. The one with the wooden horse, in case you forgot. The people fighting were on their way to Troy when their sails weren’t able to catch any wind. And so something or someone came down and told him to sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia to Artemis. His wife wasn’t as happy as he was, so upon Agamemnon’s return, she and her lover killed him. Ohoho, “upon Agamemnon’s return”, that sounds really damn formal.

1:56 am

Damn it. Turns out we might be saving the fake rather than a real thing. Apparently, the person who said to have discovered it was well known for faking other artifacts. Many scholars debated that the MoA is a fake but we may never know because time machines aren’t real.

Yet.

- **_C.C._ **

————————————————————————

She turned to face him, “You really stayed up all night researching the mask and Greece?!”

“Hey!” he raised his arms in surrender, “We’re multi-millionaires now! It was totally worth it!”

“How is it that of all the people I could have fallen in love with, it was some dork like you.”

“There may be a butt load of fish in the sea but you can only ever truly love one,” he smiled innocently at her over his shoulder.

.


End file.
